Fortunate Son
My father is alive. Joelle told me. She came to me, being chased and hunted by my mother's Cavaliers. She found something, some sort of divine power. Some spark of divinity and was able to use it, able to bring Him back. This would be, under most circumstances a miracle. But her actions lately... Something is wrong. Something has gotten to her. I thought it was just the power, the need to protect a nation. To be stronger. She was always like that. Always needed more strength to protect people. But I no longer believe its that simple. Something has changed, something has possessed her or influencing her... Something. I need to see her and Him I need to talk to them... talk to my mother and talk to my father.... I need to, but Joelle is right. If I go and there is something wrong I may not be able to get away. and I can't protect my allies if I am there... But damn it my father is alive! Much has happened since I wrote last... we traveled to Xaphan, found Daest's remaining horde. And one of his daughters. She is a sweet thing I hope she can grow up to resist the urges her species has towards destruction. That said we also found Daest's journal. It raises many questions, he seems to of been of sound mind and body When he left for Manifest that day. Yet thousands of eye witnesses saw him raging and attacking the city before Mom showed up to stop him. Was he manipulated to? Was it by the same forces pushing or manipulating mother? Are we just puppets on the stage to amuse some god or demon? Or was he manipulated by my mother? Could she of beenBehind it? Could this taint be that old? Or did the dragon simple fall prey to his rage and instincts as Red Dragons are prone to do during the flight? More questions than answers... everything opens a new one... Joelle has brought us both terrible news and a source of hope. Mom is even stronger than before. If she wasn’t the strongest being on the planet she probably is now... Joelle says she is not quite divine but something in between. But She also believes we can find more of these divine shards and usurp some of this power for ourselves. Malla finds this questionable. If I have to sell my soul to save my friends and fix my family I will. I can't help but have childish thoughts that I can save everyone... I have a childish desire to put right what went wrong so many years ago. Perhaps through this trajedy we have a second chance... but one that will not be simply handed to us. My father is alive, and I do not know if that is a bad or a good thing. I have been so self-absorbed I almost did not notice Freddie's plight... the man who framed him for murder was there He was about to get his revenge when the Cavaliers showed up. Freddie has stuck by me through all of this. I want to help him in this if I can. Joelle is with that paladin now. I am not thrilled by it I would rather protect her myself. But It is to dangerous to be around me at the moment. That I can see. I am still torn between being here, doing this and returning to Hazuk... Maybe I can do more good as Prince Alexandre than I could ever do as an outlaw working against the throne. I do not know if I am doing the right thing. Joelle believes Mom has The Old Man's blessing in her actions. If that is the case then maybe we can find help from Wyst... I will walk and pray.